Five Night's at Ever After
by The Iron Misfit
Summary: When Raven and friends go for a picnic, they come across the next generation of Five Night's at Freddy characters and when they are accepted into the school, things start turning from happy to downright scary! Will the characters keep there sane side or will all havoc break loose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello viewers! Since I'm rather into a story/Cartoon thing called Ever After High (from the makers of Monster High), and I'm into Five Night's at Freddy's, I randomly one day made up several characters' to be the children of all the Five Night's at Freddy Characters.**

 **If you don't know what Ever After High is, it is a school for the teenagers of the Fairy-tale Characters; Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood, Swan Lake, Cinderella, The Adventures of Pinocchio, Rapunzel, The Three Little Bears, I'm not a Fairy-tale I'm a myth. And a few other unmentioned fairy tales. The two main characters are Apple White, a Royal who wants to follow her mother's story, and Raven Queen, a Rebel who wants to create her own destiny and didn't sign the Book of Legends.**

 **And if you surprisingly don't know Five Night's at Freddy's is, it is a Horror game franchise created by Scott Cawthon. It contains animatronics who are happy and playful at day, singing songs for the children. But at night they come after you and you have to survive 5 Nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (for the 1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **game) and Fazbear's Fright for the 3** **rd** **game. As you play you have to try and uncover the many mysteries that lay within the company's walls and animatronics. Currently the 4** **th** **game is due to come out and in two years' time a movie is also due to be released.**

 **Now I might not be able to continue until the Fourth game is released since I'm including all the characters, including the current Nightmare's we know about and a little lore is uncovered. So don't expect any updates till Halloween, or around after it anyway. So that's the reason for an extremely long hiatus. But the characters who do have names (hehe… which is nearly all of em :3) do appear, but only a few will be mentioned.**

 **So here is a story: Ever After High and Five Night's at Freddy's Crossover. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Franchise. I only own the characters who are the children of the FNAF Characters (yes… EVERY SINGLE ONE!).**

 **Five Night's at Ever After**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at Ever After High. The students were going about doing their usual Royal and Rebel activates. But currently lessons were off for a while, and Raven; daughter of the Evil Queen, was talking with her friends, Madeline Hatter; daughter of the Mad Hatter, Cerise Hood; daughter of Red Riding Hood, Cedar Wood; daughter of Pinocchio, and Ginger Breadhouse; daughter of the Candy Witch. They were wondering what to do after school.

Cerise was the one who broke their thoughts, "Maybe we could go have a picnic in the Enchanted Forest? Or maybe even the Dark Forest?"

"Hat-tastic idea!" Maddie ecstatically cried, throwing a fist in the air happily. Ginger smiled,

"I could bring some cakes, I made a few earlier. I'm hoping Gus and Helga Crumb haven't eaten them…" she sighed, bringing a finger to her lip in worry.

"Then it's settled," Raven stated, "A picnic it is!"

As their conversation continued with what to take and bring. They were hoping the day to finish quicker than usual. Which it did. They packed all the stuff needed; food, picnic blanket, drinks, etc.…

"I'm so excited!" Cedar exclaimed, clapping her wooden hands together, with the food basket slung over her arm. "A little friend time together is good to have!" They all smiled and continued talking. They got to the fork in the path where one lead to the Enchanted Forest; it's entrance had flowers and butterflies with a bright sunshine, and the other the Dark Forest; which was dark and gloomy, with sharp overhanging trees and vines. But as they started to venture up the path to the Enchanted forest, they started hearing noises coming from the Dark Forest. The sound caught their curiosity and they stopped in their tracks and faced towards it.

"Wha… what is that?" Cerise asked, walking up to its entrance. The noise sounded like hysterical laughter, which became clearer and louder as she got closer. "Do you think we should go look?" She turned to face her friends. Cedar looked nervously at the entrance.

"I dunno… It looks kind of… creepy…" She fiddled with her fingers nervously. Cerise smiled,

"Don't worry Cedar! I've wandered in their sometimes and it's not all that bad! Come on!" Cerise started walking in, leaving the others to play catch up.

 **In another part of the Forest**

A group of many sat around in a clearing in the Dark Forest, though four sat further away. Most of them represented animals of some sort, wearing ears and tails of what they represented, most were bears and bunnies, the others were foxes and chickens.

The four sat further away were humans with no animal features on them. Two dressed in grey and black work clothes, one wore purple, and the last wore a similar style to the first two, but with a phone attached to his belt, while the other two had flashlights.

"Ugh... I'm so bored!" the boy wearing purple complained, lying on his back.

"This place is kinda creepy… you gotta admit." One of the boys with a flashlight cowered a little,

"Oh come on Jerry! It's not that bad!" the purple one laughed. The boy, Jerry frowned,

"Says the one who is meant to be creepy…"

As their conversation continued, the animal characters noticed them not paying attention, and they all ran off after a bit of time.

 **With Raven and the others**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Cedar asked Cerise. "I don't hear anything." Cerise nodded,

"Of course, I heard it coming from this direction." They continued to walk on, until they saw a flash turn on and off constantly after a few seconds. Curiously, they all walked towards it; they spotted four boys sat behind a bunch of bushes, one of them messing with his flashlight. They walked up to them.

"Uhm… hello?" Raven asked, scaring all four of them. The one messing with his flashlight flung it into the air.

"OH HOLY HELL!" the one with a phone screamed, "Please don't do that!" The group of girls looked at each other.

"Um… Sorry. We didn't mean to scare you guys. What are you doing here?" The boys all looked at each other, Jerry looked over the bush and his face paled a little,

"Uh... trying to keep an eye on the animatronic children. Who have all run off!" His voice had a bit of fear in his voice.

"Aww no!" The one who flung his flashlight stood up, "Springtrap would kill us if he was here! Come on Jerry!" He grabbed his flashlight, and along with him he dragged Jerry; who motioned for the others to follow. Which they did. All of them walked into the clearing, and immediately a shadow faced in front of them. Making all of them stop.

"Mitch. Your flashlight. Mine's broken remember." Jerry nudged the other boy, Mitch. When he turned it on, a silhouette of a humanoid hare appeared, with white eyes. Around them, glinting eyes appeared, and began coming towards them. Mitch just stood there, with the look that said, 'seriously'

"Why do you have to be so creepy guys? You know you've already won since nothing can stop you." Mitch sighed. The 'white and red dot eyes' giggled a bit. And when they all came into the clearing, the golden Hare type one started trying to hold laughter. Mitch then noticed why. Raven looked behind to see a Bear, with very sharp teeth and claws, and along with that, three smaller heads coming from his back was staring right at them.

The four headed bear roared at them, but Cerise growled back, which sounded like a wolf. The four headed bear, stared at her then stepped backwards a bit. This caused the two golden characters, Hare and a bear, laughing in hysterics.

"Cerberus –laughing- is scared of a girl!" the female hare was laughing so much she fell over laughing, the female bear hunched over clutching her chest, for she was in hysterics too.

"He defiantly is!" the Golden bear laughed. Both the hare and bear wore a similar design of clothes. A fancy tuxedo and a skirt, but the bear wore tights with the other didn't. The four headed bear, Cerbarus, had 'changed' to be a boy but the three little bear heads still stuck from his back. He wore a dirty brown and black tuxedo and trousers, with a top hat on his head.

"I was not!" he folded his arms, his voice was deep and gruff, "It only surprised me!" two shadowy figures appeared next to Cerberus; who were snickering to themselves.

"Of courssse you wassss…." The shadowy bunny smiled. He wore a blackish purple style the same as Cerberus, but he didn't wear a hat. His ears where black and his eyes where just white dots. His voice extended every time he said 's'.

"No worries though bud! You weren't the only one!" The shadowy bear smiled. Putting a hand on his shoulder. "You weren't the only one!" He glanced at the four boys. The bear wore a dark purple style the same as the shadowy bunny. Purple bear ears and a black top hat on his head. Jerry, Mitch and the other two stared at him.

"You saw that Shaddy?!" The one with phone angrily said. The purple bear, Shaddy, smiled

"Yeap, I did Phone boy! So did Shonnie and Snare kinda!" Shaddy gleefully smiled, his white teeth gave a glow which was rather unsettling. Cerise spoke up.

"And which one's Snare?"

The golden hare appeared next to her, "That's me! Snaretrap! Daughter of Springtrap!" She grinned while placing her hand on Cerise's shoulder, who looked her up and down.

"Ohhkay…"

 **OKAY! That's all for now! I wanna do it in the sorta length the Ever After Highs animated shorts are.**

 **The ones that mentioned were Cerberus; son of Nightmare Freddy, Snaretrap; daughter of Springtrap, Shaddy; son of Shadow Freddy, Shonnie; son of Shadow Bonnie, and the golden female bear is Goldie; Daughter of Golden Freddy. Mitch Schmit is the son of Mike Schmit, Jerry Flitzgerald is the son of Jeremy Flitzgerald, the purple one, called Purple Kid is the son of Purple Guy and Phone Boy is the son of Phone Guy.**

 **As I said I wont be able to continue till the 4** **th** **games release and a bit of its lore figured out. So until a long time see you later!**

 **NO FLAMES PLEASE. YOU GONNA FLAME THEN DON'T COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers and welcome back. Also Happy Halloween! I apologize for the late update, i've been a bit bust over the weeks due to me having to help my mum a lot for my dad isn't in the best of conditions at the moment and we've been having fun family days and stuff.**

 **Anyway, I would also like to say that can you PLEASE STOP REPEATING THINGS IN THE REVIEWS! I am fully aware that the 4th FNAF Game came out! About all the FNAF Fans know this and about the DLC Scott's doing too! Possibly for the chest... Also EAH released a movie on Nexflix called Way Too Wonderland and HOLY NOVA IT WAS AMAZING!**

 **Also, I have a DeviantArt and i've drawn a few of the animatronic children, but not recently due to a comic which i'm doing. So if you wanna check it out; MyImagination121 is always welcome for the positive art feedback c:**

 **Also, just to save explanation time, all female Animatronic humans wear a suit with a bow with a skirt (and some tights) and all male Animatronic humans wear a suit with a bow with trousers.**

 **And when the DLC for the 4th game comes out, I wont be adding the new animatronics that we find out in if I have any good ideas of how to appear. But I doubt it...**

 **XXX- Time Skip**

 **Five Night's at Ever After**

 **Chapter 2**

In the Dark Forest; Raven, Maddie, Cerise, Ceder and Ginger were either looking at the anthro like beings that stood around them in terror or and awe. Cerise had a yellow haired and eared girl just slightly taller than herself grinning away. She was obviously rather confused with what she had just said.

"And who is Springtrap?" Cerise asked, making 'Snaretrap' as she had said step away from her, with rather an offended look on her face. Ceder, who was watching this, started to feel the basket she held move slightly as it hung around her wooden arm. She moved the basket and looked down to find a small version of Cerberus with yellow eyes staring up at her, it was holding a paw out. It was clearly tapping the picnic basket since it was curious what was inside. She looked at it before yelping slightly, which made it seem a little afraid and ran up behind its larger counterpart. Ceder looked at him and noticed he had not got them in his back anymore, instead all three were on the floor. Cerberus noticed her staring.

"Ignore the Fredlets please. They tend to get annoying if you pay attention to them. But then again its the same the other way round so just be careful." Cerberus sighed, looking at her with a blank expression. Ceder just nodded. Raven and Ginger were rather confused. Mitch decided to explain;

"Ahem. Sorry about this. These guys to tend to have a sentient mind of their own, since these guys are meant to be ro-" He stopped when the dark brown eared female bear glared at him with black and white dotted eyes, "I-I mean androids"

The brown and bear-eared female smiled as her eye's went back to their normal bright blue color: "That's much better Mitch. You know that we hate being called a soulless piece of metal. Animatronic would be nice as well instead of Android."

Snare rolled her eye: "Fredretta... You said earlier you just wanted to get to the point... oh forget it." Snare turned to the EAH group, "Our next-to-be's sent us hear to get a little help of getting ready for our parts of our chapter line. We got a little lost..."

"Indeed we did!" A demonic like voice came. They all turned to see another Golden hair and eared bear human, male this time and a little boy carrying a little bunny-like toy. The Golden boy had sharp razor sharp teeth unlike the ones the female one had, his nails seemed more longer and monstrous too, like Cerberus. The boy had black hair, and wore a Blue shirt with black shorts, the bunny in his arms was yellow and orange, with the color being different on one of the ears. "Thanks to the idea of splitting when you did we had no clue if you'd left us here or not!" he growled, bearing his teeth angrily. The others, excluding the other monsterous looking ones, all seemed to shrink a little in fear of his rising temper.

The purple bunny eared boy spoke: "Sorry Razor. We just couldn't help ourselves. Its just a habit." He was playing around with his fingers nervously, but the golden male, Razor, relaxed a little bit.

"Sure. So are we off to the place they mentioned or not?" He shrugged. Folding his arms in annoyance, and glances towards Raven, Ceder and Ginger; making the three flinch slightly.

Raven said: "Uhh... We could take you their. We were going to the enchanted forest but I suppose we could have a picnic later I guess" the others nodded and agreed.

XXX

As they arrive at the building of Ever After High, the group of many newcomers gazed around them as they followed Raven and the others. Upon coming towards the entrance of EAH they were approached by the Headmasters.

"Raven!" Headmaster Milton shouted as they approached, "How are these... unusual people?" he gave a questioning look as he gazed at the group stood behind them.

"Headmaster, we met these guys on the way to the Enchanted Forest. They got a little bit lost finding this place so we offered to guild them here.

Jerry spoke up: "We do very much appreciate it! It isn't easy making sure we all stick together since their are so many of us."

Milton eyed them, this made the little boy who was holding the bunny 'toy' shrink in a little, but was partly comforted by Razor who carefully rubbed his head. "Who are you? What story are you from?"

Fredretta, a male brown-eared boy with bear ears and red cheeks, Snaretrap and Cerberus all stepped forward and showed them of what looked like a tablet, "We are from a place called Five Night's at Freddy's." They all said in sync.

Fredretta said: "The first one. Bennie, Goldie, Cookie, Captain and I; Fredretta wander around trying to find Mitch."

The second one spoke: "The second one. Bonetta, Cupcake, Tangled, Shaddy, Shonnie, and I; Teddy do the same but look for Jerry."

Snaretrap spoke: "The third one. I; Snaretrap and the Phantom's search for the nightguard in our Horror attraction." She gave a little bit of a sinister grin.

Cerberus spoke: "The Final Chapter. Razor, Galom, Nighthare, Feather, Hook and I; Cerberus sadly haunt the young Owen at night."

Milton looked at the four tablets in front of him. All four had what looked like title screens, of robotic like creatures on the front, apart from the last one which had shadows of monsters facing a house. He looked back up at the four of them, then behind them to look at the others.

"Uhm..." Mitch whispered to Raven, "Is he usually this strict?" Raven shook her head.

"Not all the time. He just wants whats best for the school." Mitch mouthed , 'oh' in reply before looking back. The animatronics decided to properly introduce themselves. Fredretta turned to face her fellow companions:

"Say everyone, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Everyone nodded in agreement, "As I've already said, I'm Fredretta Fazbear. Daughter of Freddy Fazbear," she curtsied and took off her top hat, "The purple eared bunny boy is my brother, Bennie Bunny. Son of Bonnie Bunny. The taller, yellow female with tufts on her head is Cookie Chicken. Daughter of Chica Chicken, and the red eared fox boy is Captain Fox. Son of Foxy the Pirate Fox." she pointed to each in turn.

Now it was Teddy's turn. "I am Teddy Toy. Son of Toy Freddy. The blue eared bunny girl is Bonetta Toy. Daughter of Toy Bonnie. The smaller girl with tufts on her head and red cheeks is Cupcake Toy. Daughter of Toy Chica. the white eared fox girl is Tangled Toy. Daughter of Mangle. And not forgetting the shadow brothers Shaddy and Shonnie, sons of Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. Also not forgetting the (rather annoying) Kid Balloon Boy, the Son of Balloon Boy... and Puppeteer the Son of the Marionette. He's the one wearing the mask."

Now it was Snare's turn. "I am Snaretrap, the next Springtrap. And my loyal Phantomish friends are Phantom Fredretta the next Phantom Freddy, Phantom Cookie the next Phantom Chica, Phantom Captain the next Phantom Foxy, Phantom Tangled the next Phantom Mangle, Phantom Kid Balloon Boy the next Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Puppeteer the next Phantom Marionette. Oh! Obviously introducing my amazing sister Goldie Freddy Fredbear, the next Golden Freddy Fredbear."

And finally it was Cerberus' turn. "I'm Cerberus Nightmare. The next Nightmare Freddy, also with the little three 'Fredlets' Ted, Red, and Ked. The bluish purple bunny eared boy is Nighthare, the next Nightmare Bonnie. The 'freaky' looking yellow girl is Feather Nightmare, the next Nightmare Chica, and the tall red eared fox is Hook Nightmare, the next Nightmare Foxy. Also not forgetting the bear brothers Razor Fredbear and Galom Nightmare, the next Nightmare Golden Fredbear and Nightmare. Also the rather friendly Toytrap, the next Plushtrap." He pointed towards the bunny in the boys arms, which on que waved.

"Uh!" Mitch shouted, "Not forgetting me, Mitch Schmidt the next Mike Schmidt. This fellow nightguard next to me is Jerry Fitzgerald the next Jeremy Fitzgerald. The boy in purple is , quite obviously, Purple Boy the furture Purple Man. This other dude is Phone Boy, the next Phone Guy. And this little guy here is Owen Child, the next The Child."

Milton and Giles Grimm both stood their trying to take what they all said each, Milton spoke up.

"Well. I suppose you could stay here for a while. As long as you behave and stick to our rules." The FNAF group nodded and agreed it was for the best. But the animatronics secretly hiding excited grins as they all went into the building...

XXX

The day was alright so far when the FNAF group had entered, they where walking around, peeking around doors, looking around and taking in the surroundings. Mitch, Owen and Toytrap where walking around and ended up in the 'Castleteria' as they had learned it was called. The place around it had stremers and balloons being hung up everywhere. They spotted one of the Royals named Briar Beauty, whom they had earlier met, and decided to ask her what was going on.

"Hey Briar, what going on? Whats with all the decorations?"

"Oh! Where having a Party! It's going to last ALL NIGHT! It's gonna be all night!" she giggled who excitement. It was natural for Briar to hold parties, since she loves to party.

"All... Night?" Mitch glanced at Owen and Toytrap. Toytrap had the look that definatly said, 'We might be screwed...' Briar nodded with excitement. This made all three become slightly concerned with the event of tonight...

When THEY roam...

 **HOLY NOVA I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I GOT WRITING BLOCK AND HAD NO IDEA WHAATA WRITE! It didn't help much with the fact that I removed a character who is in my comic on my DA Page... -sigh- oh well... I hope you enjoyed.**

 **The end is just the beginning...**

 **And a whole lot of Frights...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! And welcome back guys! I thank once again for the reviews!**

 **Bunny- Na, don't worry bout it. And Oh-No indeed...**

 **OppsieDasi- Thanks!**

 **darkromdemon- There won't be any blood and gore in it... but if you count oil from the animatronics as their blood then... -shrugs-**

 **Anyway... I'm gonna attept to make this scary as I can, I've never written anything scary to bear with me D:**

 **Note: The Fredlets are the Freddles that everyone calls, but I call them Fredlets because I can and want to.**

 **XXX- Time Skip**

 **Five Night's at Ever After**

 **Chapter 3**

As the day went by and nighttime started crawling in; Mitch, Owen and Toytrap went to go find Purple, Phone and Jerry to tell them about the party coming up, due to start in a few hours coming.

Purple sighed: "At the moment they're all on the other side of the building. You know how much they usually stick together in the day." he honestly was slightly worried too, due to knowing what they all where capable of doing with their strong endos underneath. Owen seemed a little nervous about the situation;

"We can only hope for the best and that they don't cause too much trouble..." He hugged Toytrap a little tighter," Especially the Nightmares..." Toytrap was trying to loosen the child's tight, not crushing grip, getting a little bored of being held by him.

"Don't worry. They'll be no where near us... hopefully." Jerry whispered the last part, hoping the little boy hadn't heard. But knowing the animatronics the likely would...

XXX

As the party had gotten under way, all but a few had arrived in the Castleteria; dressed nicely for the occasion. Both Night guards, Purple, Phone, Owen and Toytrap where there, but attempting to search for anything or anyone so they could tell them to stop at midnight, got to their rooms and lock their doors. So far this was very unsuccessful, and the time was ticking closer and closer. Owen decided to stop as he was starting to panic a little bit and was being comforted by Toytrap while the others continued. They where struggling immensely as their fairy tail music blasted music powerfully around the room, making their voices be mixed within it all.

Outside in the corridors darkness nearby, the glowing red eyes of Cerberus could be seen; Ted, Red, and Ked stood by his feet; covering their ears. The music could be almost clearly heard from where they stood. The Nightmare Bear looked down at them, and they looked at him. Cerberus pointed in the direction of the music. Ted, Red and Ked gave him a pouted look, but Cerberus wasn't having any of it, leaving the three little Fredlets to wander unnoticed into the room...

Jerry, Mitch, Purple and Phone had finally decided that it was time to give up, it was about two minutes till midnight and they knew they would run into the Animatronics if they went to their rooms, so they had to make sure no one got out the room, and they didn't get in. But trying to keep them away might be hard depending on who came.

After a few moments of the final chime of midnight, a loud earsplitting grind could be heard over the music. Melody Piper turned her tunes off thinking it was her music making the sound. It wasn't. They all looked up at the sound which had quietened. A robotic like growling came from about. Owen knew immediately what was making the noise. He pulled on Mitch's shirt and pointed to the ceiling; where several spotlights hung from the metal frame above. As he pointed his flashlight and turned it on, it shone on the form of one of the Fredlets. He yelped in surprise and covered his eyes, before trying to move off and away from the spotlights frame. Raven turned to them in annoyance; she clearly wasn't sure why they where up there:

"Guys, why was he up there?" A creepy slow laugh could be heard distantly after she spoke.

"We where trying to get your attention but since you where having so much fun you ignored us!" Mitch stamped is foot on the floor in annoyance. "They are not friendly like in the day. They're monstrous machines that try to knock you out cold for the entire night. Cerberus possibly told them to come in here and go up their, besides he looked around here earlier." he huffed and looked up with his flashlight, trying to locate the other two Fredlets.

"They all wander..." Owen said quietly, not really confident with what was now going on, "Apart from Toytrap... he and his dad don't really have a proper role..." Toytrap nodded,

"I admit," Toy started in his little cheerful voice, "My role is really boring. I want to help Owen against them sometimes since he doesn't like them much." he hugged Owen. "The Nightmares might be hanging around here is Ted, Red and Ked are up there... RIGHT GUYS!?" He yelled up to the spotlights above them, receiving their nightmarish tone in response. Toy just stared angrily at the three. Despite them being friends, he sometimes knew that they could be really annoying. Especially when they where scaring the little child.

They then heard a panicking shriek... but not in the room. This made Mitch become rather uneasy: "Who isn't in here?"

"Blondie, Duchess and Apple went out for some reason. Maybe they went to their room to get something?" Ceder said. Mitch rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door.

"Jerry, Owen. Can you hold the post here? Making sure the Nightmare Children don't come in? I'll risk my own noggin' to get them here. Maybe even the headmasters if they come out." Mitch turned before leaving.

"Sure." Sighed Owen, "Leave it to the little child to keep the bad nightmares away..."

XXX

Mitch had walked around the dark hallways until he found them in one of the science rooms. He had to quickly duck under a desk for Bennie in his robotic form was in there. He must have seen or even chased them in there, he could see the three females cowering under the teachers desk. They where clearly confused and scared of what Bennie was actually doing. Quietly, he crawled out from cover and waved his arm so they could spot him, but putting his finger over his mouth to tell them to be quiet. Apple noticed him and slowly waved back. Mitch motioned them to try and quietly come towards him. They watched as Bennie turned away to look at the rows of experimental equipment on the desk on the other side of the room and took this chance to quietly tip-toe towards the future first game nightguard. When met up the quietly went out the room and down the hallway until they got to another room, making sure no one was in there. Which there luckily wasn't. Apple then whispered to Mitch,

"Mitch, what was wrong with Bennie? Why does he look like that?" She had worry in her voice. He sighed, deeply regretting not telling everyone when he should have.

"Bennie, like all the others aside from Toytrap, wander around at night. They chase you and knock you out if they catch you since they arn't strong enough to do... something else yet..." He messed with his collar upon saying that, not wanting to say what would actually happen. He knew this might make the girls raise suspicion but he wouldn't have answered it anyway if they asked. They didn't even have a chance to as they heard a loud _clunk_ around the far end of the room. It was Tangled, in her messed up way, crawling along the ceiling. Mitch decided to explain, if he could, later. He motioned for the girls to quietly follow him away from the mangled up animatronic on the ceiling.

As they wandered down the hallway, with the girls helping direct him back to the Castleteria, Mitch started to become slightly concerened. So far they had walked without encountering any of the androids so far, they could be heard due to Goldie's high pitched childish laugher; which was worryingly close, and Razor's deep slow laugh could also be distantly heard. He figured the Nightmare Children where around the Castleteria and he hoped the others where keeping them away.

As bad luck would terrifyingly have it when they turned the next corner, they came face to face with Snaretrap and Goldie. Blondie had to admit Snare didn't look as friendly as she did when they met her. Her pupils glowed a creepy white color, while Goldie's was the usual white slit in the dark sockets of her skull. The bad part was that Snare was facing towards them when they appeared around the corner. Snare suddenly turned predator and started walking towards them, a hissing noise could be heard being created from her, then suddenly to a full pelt run at them. Mitch's only instinct then, as anyone would, scream,

"RUN!"

XXX

At the Castleteria, thinks where going a little bit better. Jerry and Purple where checking the hallways to make sure the Nightmares stayed away while Owen was sat huddled in a little ball, hugging Toytrap, who was consoling him.

"Don't worry Owen. Mitch will be okay. So will we." Toytrap couldn't do very much and his attempts weren't helping. The little toy turned up to the spotlights and looked angrily at the Fredlets, "This is all your fault! You should have told Cerberus that this was a bad idea!"

"They can't help it!" shouted Ted.

"You know they like wandering around!" _hmphed_ Red.

"Its what they where meant to do!" reasoned Ked.

Toytrap rolled his eyes and kept trying to comfort Owen.

Everyone else the the room was either freaking out, wanting to go out there and wallop the animatronics or just wanting to go back to bed. Phone and Toytrap had explained that they roamed with a deadly nature in their wires, and the little plush was the only one without a proper role so he helps Owen keep them away. They had explained about them not being strong enough to 'kill' yet, even the Nightmare's surprisingly despite the fact they had long, sharp metallic claws and teeth. When Mitch was on his little adventure they had to try and keep Razor out, and they all got a good glimpse of his mouth on his chest, when he screeched and left. Which disturbed most of the girls. Jerry and Purple where surprisingly doing a good job keeping everyone away, even Hook, Galom and Razor couldn't get into the room without getting a beam of light shone in their faces.

XXX

Still running from the animatronic hare; Mitch, Blondie, Duchess and Apple where terrified. Especially the Royal girls. As they dashed down the hallways of the building, Mitch swore he was running a marathon. Snare wouldn't give in chasing them, not loosing them at all. They eventually found an open door which lead to Headmaster Milton Grimm's office. Mitch pointed to it, and they all ran towards it. Snare would have to stop so she wouldn't get a face-full of wood. They dashed inside and Mitch closed the door as they went in. As Mitch sighed and huffed in relief, a golden fist came straight through the door and stopped inches before he face, making him yelp in surprise. He stepped away from the door as the animatronic on the other side struggled to pull her arm out of the door. Once successful after a few pulls, she leveled herself to the hole to look through. Snare's previously white eye was now red. And could see the fury in it as she glared at them. Eventually, she gave a shriek of annoyance before walking away. Not wanting to actually go in. Mitch sat on the floor and gave a massive sigh of relief. They agreed that it was possibly best to stay in their until the six o'clock bell chimed it tone.

"Will they come in?" Blondie asked, looking at Mitch who had now decided to lay on the floor, his adrenaline rush fading off.

"No. They don't open doors that are closed for some reason. Not sure why though." he sighed, "Why don't you guys get some sleep if you want, i'll make sure they don't attempt to break to door down."

They nodded as they sat and started talking about what they always do.

Mitch admitted. They would seriously have some major explaining to do once they all where together. He sighed and whispered:

"Welcome to Five Night at Ever After High..."

 **Is it good? I hope you liked it. Now next time Snares gonna have to seriously apoligize about the hole in the door. But maybe not.**

 **The End is Just the Beginning.**

 **And Tomorrow is Another Day...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so everyone knows, My computer is broken and I'm using my Dad's old computer. It could be ages until I get mine repaired or I get a new one. And I haven't updated in so long because of personal life. So yeah...**

 **Bunny- Naw no worries. Its fine.**

 **FNAM- Thanks for your support!**

 **Disclaimer edit: I do not own FNAF and EAH and Widow. Widow belongs to LaFyn9 and the FNAF children belong to me.**

 **XXX- Time Skip**

Five Night's at Ever After

Chapter 4

Mitch and the girls had fallen asleep and he was lying on the floor snoring loudly, also slightly drooling on the floor when the Headmasters entered the room. Milton shouted at the young night guard which startled all four awake. Mitch especially. Milton Grimm glared angrily at the boy on the floor who had pointed his flashlight into the headmasters face in alarm of thinking it was one of the animatronics, who had managed to either open the door or 'teleport' in. He lowered his flashlight and stared at the Headmaster.

Milton was not impressed: "What is the meaning of this?! In case you weren't aware, it is forbidden to come in here unless summoned!" He stared angrily at the young nightguard who gave a sheepish grin in response.

"Hehe... To put a long story short, Snare was chasing us and the door was open so we came inside..." Mitch grinned nervously as the headmaster got closer to his face. He pointed to the hole in the door that the golden hare animatronic made earlier that morning, with the nightguard simply replying, "She did that too..." Milton seemed very surprised with this response. How could a human girl punch a hole through a door? Surely she must have broken her hand while doing so. Regaining his posture, he stood above him as he stood up.

"Well, no matter. Do you know where they all could be located at the moment in time?"

The young nightguard suggested the Castleteria as the all where trying to get into their at that time last night. So they proceeded towards said location. Mitch, Bolndie, Duchess and Apple followed the Headmaster as they ventured towards their location. As they got closer they could hear a conversation going on between them all. Galom's nightmarish laugh could be heard. He sounded like he was in hysterics. Similar laughter could also e heard getting louder as they got closer.

As they entered and before Milton could even speak, he was shocked to see the human animal children now robot versions of what they represented. Snaretrap gave a playful, abnormal looking grin, still amused from the night just gone.

"Hello Mitchy-Boo!" The golden hare mused, still grinning wildly. The nightguard child cringed, hating the nickname she frequently calls him when shes in a good mood. But sighed and waved. Then she bounded up to the headmaster with her gleeful grin. "And hello Grimm-y! Whats the matter with you? Upset about your door?" She folded her arms as Milton glared down at her and nodded; despite the fact she was nearly the same height as him. As Milton was about to speak however, Snare continued, "Oh well. I think I'm sorry, but I don't think I am due to the fact that I was having such a good time last night scaring the living lights out of Mitch! So more carnage is maybe intended!"And with that sad, she walked past him and out the door, closely followed by Goldie. The Headmaster watched her walk away.

"Shes in a good mood." They turned to Galom, spreading out his clawed hands as he explained. "Not often since a certain someone bugs her 24/7" He glanced at Fredretta. And she gave a confused look. He turned back to the headmaster, "But we'll leave you all alone if you keep your doors closed and stuff at night. All part of the rules in our system I'm afraid."

Milton finally got a chance to speak, "So all we do is just keep doors closed?" He asked. The FNAF Animatronics all spoke with a yes.

This was gonna be interesting every night with these guys around now...

XXX

The students where taking a little break from lessons by the time they had gotten over with what happened that night, but some students tried to avoid them in case they did something to scare them again.

Currently is was near lunch time and the students where busily chatting and eating their meals. The Shadow Brothers where looking around at what the students where doing, which was mainly eating. They where tempted to mess about with the food but they weren't too sure as Phantom Hook and Phantom KBB where nearby. They wanted to be naughty with only both of them in the room as they didn't want Teddy to have a go at them. So they decided to go somewhere else. Floating around the school they saw Owen in the courtyard playing with Toytrap and the other Nightmares, aside from Galom and Razor. But they looked different from the scary forms they where in before. They looked like Toytrap; small and cuddly. They lacked the sharp teeth and other frightening features they had before. Shaddy tapped Shonnie to get his attention,

"Hey bro, I have an idea! Lets go tell Apple White Princess Person about the Nightmares cuddly forms! I'm sure she would like them better and be less scared of them!"

Shonnie smiled and giggled, "Great idea brother! Letss go!"

The found Apple coming out of the Castle-teria with her friends Blondie and Ashlynn. Blondie was wondering what to do for her next upcoming Mirror Cast. Shonnie and Shaddy called them over and told them about the Nightmares and if they hurrided they might still be in it when the get back. Blondie got excited thinking this would be a good report. When they arrived, all three girls where estatic by the sight before them of the cute, teddy versions of nearly all the Nightmares. Cerberus was not impressed and turned back into his frightening form with the three Fredlets when Blondie asked to do a Mirror Cast about it.

"You can forget it Miss Blondie Hair! Our form is only to have fun with the child and to comfort him when he is upset and ill. So its out of the question!" He snarled. Making the girls back off a bit. Owen spoke up, cuddling Feather in her Teddy form.

"Well. As long as they are fine with your forms. Its alright, Cebby. Trust me!" He gave his innocent grin, Cerberus turned to the child and sighed. He hoped the nickname now wouldn't spread about the school that he just said. But he was fine with it if it meant the child was happy.

"What about you two?" Apple asked Galom and Razor, "do you have a similar form?"

Galom shook his head, "No. I don't but Razor does." Said golden Nightmare sheepishly grinned. He assumed it wouldn't be long before the entire school new about this?

XXX

As the fourth hour of lessons was about to begin, Snaretrap was bored. She could even admit that she was even more bored than the word that described it. Standing near the room the Crownculus took place in, she just watched as the bell went and students hurried around to get to the next lessons. The Phantoms where scattered around nearby, trying to avoid the waves of students hurrying to get to their next lessons. As the students began pouring into the Crownculus class, the golden hare caught a glimpse of a character whom she had not seen the day before. The glimpse she caught of her looked like she wasn't looking forward to where she was going. So with the Phantoms and herself they all went in. Curious to investigate. When she entered the room, she spotted her almost immediately.

She was very different from the other princesses, who where all looking dainty and pretty. This girl had stiches on some joint areas of her skin from what she could see, her red hair was tied in a black bow on the top of her head in a ponytail. The dress she wore had a cobweb pattern and her shoes where also black to match her outfit. She looked like some sort of rag-doll. Snare leaned against the wall next to the door and looked at the situation. The hare didn't like the White Queen. Too full of her glamour. Too Pretty. Not her cup of tea to Snare to admit.

The Rag-doll girl looked seemingly worried as the White Queen spoke about today's lesson, giving an occassional glance to a table which had crowns atop red and gold rimmed pillows. Snare didn't like them either. Too Shiny. She didn't like a lot of things in this school to put her opinion to it... but she had a devilish plan to possibly put the strain on Apple, have a bit more of a joke around with her.

Nudging Phantom Fredretta and Puppeteer, she pointed to the table with the crowns on, and they went to it. Puppeteer found some paper showing what crown weighed what. Fredretta found out who was going to wear what crown.

They looked at each other and gave an evil grin. Snare was grinning away too, excited for the outcome.

Both Phantoms noticed the Rag-doll girl was likely called Widow as it was a name they had never heard before. Widow was to wear a heavy crown. Apple was to wear a rather light crown. Fredretta switched to two and kept switching crowns until the White Queen noticed.

She yelled at them to get away from the table which startled them both and both disappeared and reappeared next to Snaretrap; who was giving an innocent grin. Snare on the inside was laughing like crazy, getting more excited for the outcome.

When they where putting on the crowns, Widow seemed surprised to have a crown much lighter than she expected, while Apple was struggling slightly to keep the strain showing on her face. Similar things happened throughout with the other students, some surprised, some in agony, and some even didn't mind at all or didn't notice the weight change. The lesson continued with the catwalk curtsey thing, and even Apple struggled to keep the crown on her head.

Snare and the Phantoms where giggling like mad, rather enjoying the sight before them. The opposite could be said at the end of the lesson with some students glaring at them, suspecting they did it, while rubbing their hurting heads and aching necks. The rag-doll girl came up to them.

"I saw you guys switch them. That was a very Hiss-sterical thing to do!" She smiled.

Snare was pleased someone liked what her friends did, "It was Phantom Fredretta and Puppeteer that did all the work." She introduced herself to her, "I'm Snaretrap, the next spring lock animatronic in Five Night's at Freddy's 3." The rag-doll girl smiled.

"I'm Widow Lucifer Skellington. Daughter of Jack Skellington and the next Pumpkin King." She smiled. Snare heard Jack Skellington and her circuits realized something.

"The Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Chrismas?" Widow nodded, "Well! We know a certain child friend of ours who would love to meet you! Every Halloween or Christmas we all watch it with him. He loves that movie!" Snare gave a hearty laugh. Widow sheepishly grinned.

"He, thanks. I'm glad some people like my fathers story."

Snare motioned her to follow, "Follow me after your finished with your last lesson, I'll Introduce you to him!"

 **The End is just the beginning.**

 **And Tomorrow is another day...**


End file.
